


Broken doors, open heart

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Roguefort clearly sees that Sparkling and Mint are interested in each other and thinks that helping them just a little bit wouldn't be too bad
Relationships: Mint Choco Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 13





	Broken doors, open heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for the secret santa of official discord ! I wanted to write more but then I got hooked by other fics and stopped.

That night was ... Pretty normal for Sparkling. Just any day of work, with a few people around his bar to get drinks to. Captain ice and pistachio were discussing near a window, talking about work, Vampire was drinking a glass of grape juice, barely listening to Mint choco who was happily rambling about his last concert, and finally, White choco who was talking with the barman. Well ... Not exactly white choco. Sparkling knew very well that White never ordered hot chocolate in her life, and even less with marshmallows. No, this was very obviously roguefort in disguise. But the fact was, the bartender wasn't in the mood for fighting that night and since Roguefort was pretty calm he decided to let it slide. That, and ... His eyes were way too focused on someone else. 

Mint choco had been in his mind quite a lot lately. And not only in a friendly way. They've been talking for months now, and the green haired man slowly came more and more into this place, until it became an everyday thing. Sparkling found the man very ... Comforting. He had passion, happiness and a way of talking that made him feel like soft warm sheets during winter. Plus, having someone to see everyday made him feel like he actually had someone who cared about him, someone he knew he would see everyday no matter what, just like a kind husband that would welcome him home after a hard day or work. That's it. He felt like home.

Mint was hypnotised by the man, almost forgetting that he had someone in front of him. 

"Sparkles ?" 

"..."

"Sparkling ? I'm talking to you !"

"Wah !! Umh ... Yes Roguefort ?"

"I see that you did recognise me quickly huh. I was asking if I could get another cup of chocolate please ? With even more marshmallows this time."

"You sure have a sweet tooth ..."

The bartender filled the cup again and handed it to the cookie with a grin.

"I see that you have a specific interest in Mint choco, don't you ?"

No point in lying. Roguefort was extremely good at seeing other's feelings, and either way he'll end up knowing about it. 

"Tch ... Don't even mention it. I've tried to tell him how I feel way too many times but every time I try to tell him I end up messing up."

"Really ? Someone as outgoing as you can't even stay three words like "I love you" ?"

"I guess. I know how to say things to anyone but the one I love. Even right now, I'm oversharing with you !"

Roguefort chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"I'll go for you if you need to. HEY ! MINT !"

The black man, who was speaking to Vampire, immediately turned around and smiled 

"Yes ?"

"There's something sparkles would like to tell you !"

Sparkling felt himself melt on the spot. Of all things that could've happened, of COURSE they would've been a trickster and tried to mess everything up. But thankfully, Sparkling had been through stupidly awkward situations before, and knew how to act. He took his best smile crossed his arms on the table and started to improvise. 

"Yup ! You've been playing violon here so often these nights just for everyone to be happy, I think you deserve at least a little something ! Take whatever you want tonight, it's on the house !"

Mint gasped a blushed, finished quickly his conversation with vampire and took his belongings to get closer to the bar. Roguefort watched with a smile the whole scene and looked back at the man.

"See ? Now you have a chance to say it."

"Good. Now I'm gonna ask you to get out or I'll gladly tell Ice captain that you're a well know thief. She will gladly apprehend you and will be very thankful that an idiot like you got into a bar with her around."

"You're sooo sensitive ... That was just a little joke !"

"... Get out."

Sparkling tried his best to hide his blush as the thief walked away giggling like a child.

Mint approached the bar counter, but his violon on the ground and smiled to the golden haired man. 

"Sparkling, this is so nice of you, but you know I have the money to pay for it ..."

"And I have the money to make a gift to one of my most loyal customers sometimes ! So just relax, take a sip, and enjoy the stay as much as you can."

"Thank you so much, you're always so nice with me ... I have no idea of how I could thank you."

The two cookies started discussing for a bit, with nothing specific in mind. It just felt good to have small talks with someone they appreciated. But after a few minutes, the duo was interrupted by a pistachio yelling at the other side of the place. 

"The door's locked ?!"

Sparkling, immediately confused, got up to take a look at that. The door was obviously not locked just a few minutes ago, with Roguefort getting out easily ... Something was off. He took at look at the piece of wood, tried to use his key, but it didn't work at all. He looked around it. No glue, nothing to stop it ... The problem was probably from behind the door. Some kind of wood block the way or something. 

"It seems like someone put something outside to block us in here ... I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it."

"But who would do such thing ?"

Sparkling immediately knew. But still, he had to use his acting skills once again not to look suspicious. This night really was a mess ... 

"The only one I know who could do such thing would be ... Roguefort. It must mean that the one I was talking to before wasn't white choco, but that curse thief."

He really had to take on himself not to laugh on this one. He felt like his acting was too much, even for someone outgoing like him but ... People seemed to believe him and that's all that mattered. Ice captain got closer to the door and looked at it to get a better idea of how she could help. 

"Everyone, get behind me."

The little group didn't question her order and took a few steps behind her. The old lady dashed towards the door to kick it with all of her power, but it simply didn't move by an inch. 

"Sorry, if I can't get it to move, I don't think anyone here can."

Mint shivered and hugged Sparkling out of reflex. 

"Are we ... Trapped ?"

Sparkling did his best to hide his blush, gently rubbed his hand over the man's head a smiled. 

"If this is the work of Roguefort, we have nothing to fear. They might be a criminal but they're not evil ... I would say more like a trickster. They want something from us, either it being a specific action or just to see our reaction and laugh about it. No need to panick, we just need to think."

Captain ice nodded and looked at the other cookies. 

"Alright then. If we need a plan, I can help with it. Vampire, pistachio, come here. We'll discuss about things we could try. Mint, Sparkling, you get around the place to see if there's anything that might be a clue. O think they're known to send letters before committing a crime ... It would be important to check that out."

"Understood. That's quite a good way to think."

Sparkling knew a reunion wasn't necessary. Roguefort very obviously wanted him to confess and wouldn't let him out before he did. But admitting that in public might've been the biggest challenge he faced in a while. It was very easy for him to tell others stupid things that happened to him, to listen to other rambling or to help them with their relationships but his feelings were... Quite difficult to get out. Perhaps yelling him while the two were alone would be an easier thing ? 

The duo walked off in the back of the shop, trying to look out for anything that looks like clues. On the ground, on the counter ... Nothing. They kept looking at everything but nothing was found. Mint was getting more an more nervous. After the whole place was looked at, he grabbed Sparkling's hand and shivered.

"Sparkling ... What if we stay stuck in here ?"

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise. We'll find a solution soon."

"It's been an hour ... And Ice captain would've came here already if she found a way to get us out ..."

"Mint ..."

The man felt his heart ache. He wanted to hug the man, to gently touch his face to reassure him, to kiss him but ... He didn't have the guts ... So he just stayed here, not letting go of this hand. But Mint ended up talking. 

"You know ... It's a little bit funny. Us two getting stuck like that."

"Really ? Why is that ?"

"You see... I've been thinking a lot, lately. I like the bar, I find it comforting to come here and just take a drink in a relaxing place but also ... I know I don't come here only for that. I think I want to be closer to you, every day."

Sparkling felt the grip on his hand get tighter. Mint sighed and began speaking again with a blush. 

"I think I like you, Sparkling. And not just as a friend. I guess that you get that a lot with your clients seeing you everyday and getting attached and all but ... I just wanted to say that. I love you. Very much."

Sparkling didn't know how to react. He was right ... That was kind of funny. But maybe not in the way he thought it was. The shy man confessing to the outgoing one ? Now that was ironic. Sparkling decided that actions spoke louder than words, and he thought that a kiss would be a rather good way to say it. He gently grabbed the black man's cheeks and put his lips on his for a small quick kiss, just long enough for it to feel appreciated. 

"Honestly, Mint ... I didn't think I'd have the courage to tell you. I have to thank you for doing it for me."

"So is that a-"

"Yes ! I love you, in the exact same way as you love me. I'm ... Really happy right now. I don't think you can imagine how much-"

He didn't have enough time to finish his sentence, being cut by the door opening and a loud cheer coming from it. It was captain ice, which had a huge smile on her face. 

"Alright you two, the door finally opened !"

"Really ? But ... How ?"

"To be fair, we really have no idea. But it opened, and I'm pretty sure that's all that matters ! Everyone is out already, and I think you two need some rest."

Sparkling nodded and looked away not to look too suspicious. He was still very mad about it but ... He guessed he might have to thank Roguefort about it one day.


End file.
